Burn Slowly The Candle Of Life
by iEvenstarEstel
Summary: In searching for a cure to an illness from the future, Matt unwittingly finds the answers to the mysteries of his past.
1. Chapter 1

Burn Slowly The Candle Of Life  
>2011 Evenstar Estel<p>

Chapter 1

The bath had been Abby's suggestion. They'd both showered at the ARC to rid themselves of the layers of sweat and grime accumulated through the final showdown with Burton and the Future Predators. To add insult to injury after retuning from the desolate future world, they hadn't been allowed more than a moment's pause before they were rushing back out, this time to save the people who'd been on a train that had slipping through another anomaly into the prehistoric past. When the time had come, Abby had grabbed Connor by the arm and not allowed him to travel through to usher the people back home. She'd just looked at him and he'd stayed rooted to the spot. He understood. There'd be no more risk taking for either of them, not when they had their little one's future to consider. Becker didn't know the details, but when Abby had very firmly stated that she and Connor would not be going through, he relented and took a group of his soldiers to the other side. It hadn't been easy and there'd been civilian casualties. In the end, the anomaly had closed on its own and most of the people made it back home. They returned to the ARC for a final time, walking past the crew cleaning up the remains of Future Predator corpses and mopping up the blood. The silence between everyone was stifling. Jess went off with Becker, as if a new unspoken understanding had developed between them. Emily returned with Matt to his flat and that left Abby and Connor to return to Jess'.

Abby's nerves were frayed. The day had been a series of extreme assaults both physically and emotionally. In the end though, she had Connor back and now not only were they having a baby, but they were also engaged. Things had never felt so right and secure between them and that at least set her mind at ease. Nonetheless she felt drained and on edge and she needed to calm down. She also felt oddly cold. The need to be close to Connor was growing steadily stronger now that he knew the true secret she'd kept to herself all these weeks. She was fearless and independent, but even she could admit to herself that she craved the strong presence of his body protecting hers and the knowledge of his complete devotion. She'd almost lost him and now she vehemently wanted to submerse herself in everything that was him. Connor liked the idea of course. Since the moment they crossed the threshold into the flat, his hands had been all over her body as he held and caressed her. His kisses were rapacious and possessive and Abby returned them with equal fervor. The time for lovemaking would come, and likely last for hours, but Abby needed rest and solace and she knew he did too.

Connor was in first, resting his back against one end of the large tub, before holding his hands up to help her join him. Abby sighed heavily as the heat of the water suffused her and Connor pulled her back against his chest. They left the room dark to cocoon them further. He kissed her cheek and Abby's smile deepened when his hand splayed out over her abdomen. This is what she needed. His instincts were already in action, he already considered himself a father. She'd never doubted he'd welcome this with anything buy joy, perhaps also with fear and trepidation, but always with joy. The minutes stretched on and Abby felt sleep tugging at her. The heat of the bath was lulling her as she'd hoped it would. Connor's hand stroked affectionately over her stomach as he casually lipped her neck and shoulder. Abby loved the sensation of his skin touching hers. It was quiet moments like this that gave her peace amidst the chaos that always surrounded them.

Connor reached for the bar of soap and started a healthy lather in his hands. He nudged Abby forward and she complied. His glided his hands over her shoulders, down her arms, then up and down her back, kneading and massaging her muscles as he went. Abby shivered at the intimate touch and Connor nuzzled his nose in her damp hair. He cupped water in his hands and rinsed the soap bubbles away, then pressed full lipped kisses up the length of her spine along the line of her tattoo. He tasted her skin and felt the heat of it suffuse him. As he went he breathed her in and succumbed to the intoxication that was Abby. The drops of water he'd poured over her back were cooling, but quenching on his tongue. He put his nose to the corner of her neck and breathed in as his hands came around to cup her breasts. He squeezed gently and thumbed her nipples, enjoying her soft whimpers of pleasure. To think he'd been so blind to the truth! He'd not trusted her as he always had and it had nearly cost him both her and their child. The world be damned, it wasn't worth saving if not for Abby.

"Abby?" Connor questioned, barely more than a whisper.

"Hmm?" she acknowledged as she leaned into his touch. She was becoming aroused and before long she'd have to act upon it.

"Abby, I want to ask... that is, I need to hear you say that..." His voice stalled and he cleared his throat, feeling it constrict with a twinge of pain. Abby looked back at him with concern etched on her face.

"Connor? What is it?"

"Have you forgiven me? For being such a fool? For being so... I don't even have the words. I was a bastard to you. I hate myself for how I treated you."

"Don't. Don't. I forgive you Connor."

Connor nodded and swallowed hard. "Thank you."

Abby turned and stretched herself over his body, looking up into his sorrow filled eyes. "I love you. That's never changed." She pressed a kiss to his chest and smiled at him to assuage his fears.

"I love you, Abby. I promise it won't ever get that bad between us again. _I promise_."

"I know. I trust you." Abby watched as Connor went to the chord and the ring around his neck and took them off. Abby sat up and he placed it over her head, letting the strand settle between her breasts.

"That's yours now."

"Connor... your dad's ring?"

"Yours for safekeeping until you give it back to me when we say our marriage vows. I trust you."

Abby closed her hand around the ring and fought back tears. The ring had been around his neck every day since he'd been a teen and lost his father. It was the only possession that truly mattered to him and he'd given it to her. Abby closed the distance between them and they shared a slow, deep kiss. "Time for bed, don't you think?"

"Not to sleep though? Right?" The hopeful look on his face made her giggle.

"Not until after you make love to me at least twice."

!*!*!

It wasn't until some time after midnight that they'd finally exhausted themselves with sex. Months of discord, mistrust, uncertainty and fear were purged and replaced by deep seated love, trust and understanding. Connor had fallen asleep with his face buried in his pillow, completely drained and satiated with Abby draped over his back feeling equally as soporific. The hours of night passed by and the pair slept on until Abby was suddenly torn from sleep with a shuddering gasp. She shot up straight and screamed but no sound came from her throat. It took her a few seconds to realize that she'd been in the midst of a nightmare and was now back safe and sound in the bedroom with Connor. In her dream she'd heard her baby crying, but she couldn't find them. All around her were Future Predators who, like Abby, were following the sounds of the baby in distress. It felt as real as anything and she'd been terrified.

Abby lay her hand over her abdomen while taking calming, deep breaths. She was fine, the baby was fine, yet she couldn't shake the dream. She hated to wake Connor, but if she could just hear his reassurances and have him hold her, she could fall back asleep. Abby leaned over him and kissed his shoulder.

"Connor?" she whispered. She kissed the same spot again, but this time noticed that not all was as it should be. His skin felt hot. Her brow furrowed with concern and she lay the back of her hand to his forehead. He was burning up! She shook him and tried to rouse him. "Connor, Connor wake up!"

He was unresponsive for almost a minute before he whimpered and shivered and his eyes fluttered open. "Abby?" he whispered hoarsely. "My throat hurts... hard to breathe."

"You're sick, Conn, you've got a fever."

"Everything hurts." He groaned and curled into a tight ball, his entire body trembling. Abby put her ear to his back and listened to his lungs struggled to bring in air. His chest rattled and sounded thick with mucous.

"I'll help you get dressed, we'll take you to hospital."

Connor shook his head and shut his eyes tightly as pain coursed through his body.

"You... you need to get out of here straight away." Every word hurt to force out, as did shuffling himself away from her.

"There's no way I'm leaving you Connor! Don't talk nonsense!"

"You have... argh!" His entire body trembled as yet another spasm shot through him. "You have to Abby. If you get sick too it'll hurt the baby. You might even... you might even miscarry. You need to go now Abby!"

His words were sobering, but Abby knew it was too late. They'd made love for quite some time this night and had slept in each others arms for a few hours. If she was going to catch whatever it was that was ravaging his body, it had already happened. "You still need to go to hospital."

"Can't. You heard what Matt said; the sand storms were poison. I breathed in all that bad air. I can't risk anyone else. You need to go."

"I'll call the ARC then. I'm not abandoning you."

"Abby..."

"Oh shut up, Connor!" She rose from the bed and shakily searched for her phone. She left the bedroom to make her call, barely able to keep herself composed. The ARC would be deserted at this time of night save for the overnight crew. She found Matt's number instead and hit send. He was the best person to help after all. He knew the perils of that awful future world and if he couldn't help Connor, no one could.

"Abby?" came Matt's tired voice on the other end of the phone.

"Matt. We need your help. Please come as quick as you can."

!*!*!

The ARC had most of what Matt needed. Still, the delay in getting to Jess' flat that had been caused by stopping to get those items worried him. Connor wouldn't have long unless he was administered medicine as soon as possible. As it was, Matt wasn't sure it would be enough. He's hoped that Connor and Abby wouldn't fall victim to the terrible plagues that were carried in the sand and wind of the future world. He'd seen too many people die that way to be able to endure another.

With Emily at his side they made their way up to Jess's flat. Abby was waiting by the open front door dressed in jeans and one of Connor's shirts. She looked small and frail, so unlike herself that he immediately felt a wave of pathos for her.

"Are you showing any symptoms?" was Matt's first question. Abby shook her head and looked very much like she'd been crying. He touched her shoulder as he passed her, walking towards the bedroom from which he could hear Connor's groans and whimpers. Emily wrapped Abby up in a comforting hug. Connor was tangled up in the sheets as he rocked himself, obviously in a great deal of pain. Matt sat down beside him and immediately went about setting up first aid. He hung a bag of antibiotics on the bed frame and gathered up all he'd need to start an IV line. "Connor, mate, it's Matt. Can you understand me?"

"Yes," Connor grit out through clenched teeth.

"I need to start an IV line, hold still as best you can until I get a vein. Can you do that?" Connor nodded his head and tried to relax as Matt put the tourniquet around his arm and tapped the veins. The needle went in smoothly and in a few moments, the IV was flowing into Connor. "This'll help for some of the bacteria. I'm going to give you something for the pain." Matt strerilized a spot on Connor's opposite arm and injected the painkillers. After a minute Connor's body stopped spasming and seemed to calm. "Better?"

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks. Bloody hell, what's wrong with me?"

"We didn't really have a name for it, just called it the plague or the blight. The atmosphere in my world is full of bacteria and viruses. You've got a combination of those, no way to tell which and what without analysis. I'm going to take some blood and have a look for myself."

"Do people die from this? Tell me the truth."

Matt sighed. He owed nothing less than the truth to the man before him, who like himself risked life and limb to save the world. "Yes, Connor, people have died. It's usually fifty-fifty with adults. At lot less survive if they catch it as children. If we made it out of childhood it was a miracle. Most people stayed underground. I knew children that had never seen the sky. But that's changed now, I hope." Matt flashed briefly to the encounter with his doppleganger earlier in the day. He didn't know what his other self's warning entailed yet, but he at least wanted a night's peace with Emily before he worried about it. Peace however was unlikely now. He took a vial of Connor's blood and gave the man a sympathetic look. He placed the tubing he'd brought under Connor's nose and started the flow of oxygen from the small tank attached. "Rest for now. I'll be back soon."

"Take Abby with you, yeah? I don't want her to get sick too."

"Best not fight her Connor. She wants to take care of you. Some people are immune. She'd be showing symptoms by now if she'd caught anything."

"What about you?"

"I was always immune. Women tended to be more resistent. My father said I must've got it from my mother. Some people were born lucky." With that he rose and left Connor to his own misery. He found Emily and Abby waiting just outside. "Abby, keep the antibiotics flowing. Change the bag when it runs out. Keep his head cool and try and make him drink some water. I'm going to the ARC to get his blood analyzed to see just what we're dealing with. There's so many different strains, it would help to know which ones were up against."

"I'll stay," said Emily as Matt leaned in to bestow a kiss on her cheek. He nodded and left the women to tend to Connor. Time could not afford to be wasted.

!*!*!

Night broke into day and Connor's condition did not improve. Abby lovingly cleaned the sweat from his feverish body with a cold damp wash cloth, all the while holding the gaze of his dark brown eyes. Abby didn't know if it was his fear at possibly dying or the ravages of his illness, but tears fell unabated from the corners of his eyes. Abby cried too, not bothering to wipe them from her face. Emily hovered and made sure there was water when they needed it and sat with Connor while Abby ate the breakfast prepared for her. Connor had insisted that she keep her strength up for the baby's sake. Only because of the welfare of their child did she stomach the food.

Shortly after dawn, Matt returned with a new cocktail of medicines to administer to Connor. Abby sat cross-legged on the bed and stroked Connor's hair.

"You should sleep," spoke Matt as he tended to Connor. "Like him." Connor had fallen asleep after Abby had injected him with more painkillers. He'd exhausted himself and sleep would be a welcome oblivion for a short while.

"I couldn't, not until I know he's on the mend," spoke Abby, touching Connor's cheek. Her other hand toyed with the ring dangling from the leather chord around her neck. It caught the sunlight and Matt found himself staring at it. She rubbed at the golden band with her thumb and turned it back and forth. Matt's brow furrowed and he studied the ring. There was an inscription on the inside and Matt tried to read it. "Is something wrong?"

Abby's voice broke through his entrancement and he gave his head a shake, raising his eyes to meet hers. "Sorry, just staring at your ring."

"Oh. It's Connor's. He gave it to me last night. I guess it's our engagement ring. It belonged to his father. He'd not taken it off since he was fifteen years old."

"He loves you very much."

Abby smiled and looked lovingly upon Connor. "I love him too."

"There's an inscription on the inside?"

"Mmm hmm." Abby held up the ring and read aloud. "_Fidelitas in perpetuum_. Fidelity forever. Connor's parents really loved each other. We talked a lot about them when we were in the Cretaceous. His mum never remarried you know? Never even dated after his dad died. She was his forever. I think it'll be the same with me and Connor. It took us forever to get together, but once it happened I knew it would be forever. Matt? Matt?"

She looked at him quizzically and his attention returned to her. He'd gone blank and it had worried her. "Abby... I have to go."

"What? What about Connor?"

"I'll be back soon. I just... I have check on something." Emily gave Abby a sympathetic look and followed after Matt.

!*!*!

They'd not spoken a word in the hour since they left Connor and Abby. He knew Emily could tell something was weighing heavily on his mind, but he also knew she wouldn't press him. He was lost in thought as they drove beyond the city to a place he'd taken her to once before, his father's house. The place had virtually been abandoned since Gideon Anderson has passed away. He'd loved the man that had raised him, even if he'd not been his biological father. It was hard to come back to this house, however beautiful it was. He knew the greenhouses would be overrun with vegetation that had been left unattended, but he'd not been able to bring himself to return until now. All his life Matt had felt a part of him was missing and the mere thought he might've unwittingly found it had his mind reeling. He had to know for sure. Connor's life depended upon Matt finding the truth.

He walked through the house with Emily trailing silently behind him. He was grateful for her company, though he still said nothing. She stayed outside the bedroom as he went to the wardrobe and rummaged around for what he was looking for. He turned around with the small metal box held firmly in his hands. He sat himself down on the bed, but did not open the box. It was then that Emily moved forward and joined him on the bed.

"What's inside?" she asked.

"My past," Matt replied solemnly. He opened the box and inside were various papers, a few scraps of fabric from a baby blanket and the object he sought. He picked up the gold ring between his thumb and his index finger and examined it. It was the same as the one Abby was in possession of, down to the little nick in the middle of the band. He looked inside at the inscription he'd had memorized since he'd been four years old. _Fidelitas in perpetuum._

"What does it mean?"

"It means that I think I've found my parents."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Abby attached the second portable oxygen tank to Connor's breathing tubes while he lay passively on the bed. He was conscious and watched her every move, but hadn't the strength to even lift his arms. He tried not to speak as doing so hurt his throat something fierce. She'd bathed him with the cold wash clothes again and put a fresh sheet under him, the old one having been drenched in his sweat. Jess and Becker were informed of the situation and would stay away to minimize their risk of becoming infected. As Abby lay a another clean sheet over his lower body, Connor mustered all his strength and reached out to take hold of her wrist and pull her down to the bed with him. His skin was still hot to the touch and flushed red.

"It'll be fine, you'll see," he croaked.

Abby nodded and held back her tears.

Connor's hand strayed to her middle, undoing the button on her jeans. Abby knew what he wanted and undid the zip. His hand snuck inside and pressed against her bare abdomen. "You'll be a wonderful mum. The best. You'll protect 'em from everything bad. They'll be so happy. They'll never want for love with you raising them up."

"You're talking like you're not going to be there."

"I want to be. I want to help you bring 'em into the world. I want told hold our baby, Abby."

"Connor, don't you dare start trying say goodbye! I'm not having it!" She covered his hand with both of hers and started to cry. She'd not allowed herself break down in front of him, but she couldn't hold back anymore. Connor wanted to comfort her, but his body was ravaged and what little energy he had was spent. He concentrated on the feeling of Abby's flesh beneath his, trying to find the connection to the child they'd created. The best part of him would live on, even if he didn't.

"Please don't cry, breaks m'heart."

"Then stop talking like it's the end."

"It's not. M'never leaving you or little... Nick? If it's a boy?"

"Yeah, I'd love to name them after Cutter. Even if it's a girl. She can be Nicole, or Nicola."

"I like Nicola." Connor smiled and closed his eyes.

"Connor?"

"Just wanna sleep for a bit. Just sleep, don't worry."

Abby leaned over him and pressed her lips to his feverish brow. "I love you."

"I love you." It took only a few minutes and he was under. The pain killers eased him into slumber and Abby kept her constant vigil.

!*!*!

Matt looked at the test results on the computer screen in front of him, feeling somewhere between utter amazement and absolute fear. He had enough medical and scientific knowledge to read DNA results. He compared Connor's from the blood sample he'd taken and one of his that had been on record. ARC technology and the techs they employed were considerably advanced and the results had been done before he'd reached the ARC. The truth could not be denied. Connor Temple was his father. And his father was dying. Matt had come from the future to save the world, never expecting to find or even to dare to look for his birth parents. And yet, it seemed that fate had intervened and now he knew where he'd come from. The ramifications of his discovery would wait for another day. He gathered more supplies and sent Emily home. As much as he loved her, what he was about to do would be difficult and her presence would distract him. Furthermore, he was nervous. Abby and Connor were his mother and father. He'd known them in the capacity as their team leader. To suddenly be their son both thrilled and bothered him. What if they didn't believe him? Even with the DNA proof? All those questions could be answered after Connor was on the mend.

He made it to Jess' flat in record time. He didn't knock on the door, but strode on in and to the bedroom where Connor... where his father lay. Abby sat solemnly on the bed to Connor's right lost in thought. She was startled when Matt touched her shoulder. She looked up at him with tear stained eyes.

"I can't wake him up," she said pitifully.

"He'll be okay now. I've got a solution," Matt replied, giving her an encouraging smile. "I'll need your help though."

"Anything!" Immediately Abby was ready for whatever Matt would ask of her. She quickly wiped away her tears.

"You can start an IV, can't you?"

"Yes."

"Good. I need one in Connor's right arm, and one in each of mine."

"Matt? I don't understand."

"I'm going to wash his blood through me. I'll give him mine and he'll give me his. What goes into Connor will be full of the antibodies he needs to fight off the viruses and the infections."

Abby's face fell with disappointment. "Matt, you can't. Connor's AB-Negative. The chances that your blood is compatible is are so unlikely it's practically impossible. He's even had difficulty accepting O-Positive."

"It'll be fine, Abby, trust me. This will work. It's the only chance he's got at this point." Abby nodded and got to work. Matt guided her, explaining that in his tenure of military service he'd been a field medic. Connor never registered what was happening to him or showed signs of coming around. Once their blood was evenly circulating through their bodies, Matt surprised Abby by asking if he could be alone with Connor. Abby was confused by the request, but chose to trust Matt once more. Since they'd met she'd always felt as though there was something about him that was inherently good. She'd always had the same feelings towards Connor. She waited out on Jess' balcony and watched the sun edge towards the horizon.

Matt was already feeling dizzy from the blood flowing between him and Connor. His heart was doing the majority of the work as Connor's pulse was weak. He watched the younger man's face and for the first time, studied him. This was the man that had given him life, and yet they looked almost nothing alike. But DNA didn't lie. Now that he knew Abby was his mother he could recognize himself in her. They had the same blue eyes. Matt wondered if he had other family besides Connor's mother. Did he take after Connor's father perhaps? Or was he like Abby's family? There wasn't much room for movement, but nonetheless Matt sought Connor's hand and grasped it firmly.

"I won't let you die," Matt spoke quietly.

!*!*!

An hour passed and Abby was growing steadily more anxious. The sun was beginning to set and she didn't know how much longer she could hold on. She needed sleep and food, but couldn't allow herself either until she knew Connor was going to survive. She hugged her arms around her middle and sent a silent prayer out into the universe. She'd grown up without a father and the thought that her child might face the same fate was too much to bear.

"Abby?" came Matt's soft voice as he joined her on the balcony. He had bandages around his arms. "It's done. He's resting now."

"I should be with him," she replied.

"You will be, but I thought you'd maybe have some questions for me. And I'd like to tell you a story if I may?"

Abby breathed in deeply and wound her hand around the balcony's rail to steady herself. "Go on then."

"To start I'd like to tell you that I was born in and around December of this year. I don't know what day. I don't know what the first seven months of my life were like. All I know is that a good man named Gideon Anderson found me, abandoned in a hospital on the outskirts of London. The world had already gone to hell and the Future Predators had overrun the city and most of Europe. I don't know how I got in that hospital or why I'd been left there, but the man who raised me and who I called Father said that it was a secure building and that I'd have been safe for some time before the creatures got to me. He was scouting for food and medicine in the building and heard my crying. It was a good thing he had, because I was attracting attention from the predators outside. He was just an ordinary man, but he fought off two of them by himself and rescued me."

Abby shivered and unconsciously wrapped her arms back around her stomach. Matt's tale was reminiscent of her horrific dream from the night before.

"He raised me, protected me and loved me in that terrible world. I brought him with me when I came back here to save it so he could die in peace and beauty while it remained. He's gone now. When he found me I was wrapped in a blanket to that blanket was sewn this." Matt held up the golden wedding band before Abby's eyes. Her brow furrowed in confusion until he brought it closer to her. She followed the ring until it was just an inch from the one that hung around her neck. She looked down and saw that they were identical, including the inscription on the inside of the band. She looked up at Matt and felt tears well up in her eyes. The truth was too daunting to conceive let alone speak. "Are you pregnant Abby?"

"Yes, about eight weeks." She reached again for the railing, feeling faint and overwhelmed.

"Due in December of this year."

"The reason I could give Connor blood was because I have the same type. I tested my own DNA against his and it was a match. He's my biological father. That makes you..."

"You mother." This time she nearly did faint. Matt reached out and grasped her arm to steady her. She looked up at him and into his eyes. They were just the same as hers. Despite the incredulity of the whole scenario, she knew he was speaking the truth. This man before her was the same as the little boy she carried inside her. Acting upon nothing but instinct, Abby threw her arms around him and hugged him as tight as she could. She had no words, but she hoped he understood by her embrace that she accepted him.

Matt was surprised at first, and then welcomed Abby's arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her close. This was the first time in all his years he'd ever felt a mother's love and it was overwhelming. He sniffed, felt his throat tighten with emotion and tried not to cry, but couldn't help himself. To have Abby accept him so easily with a such gesture of love, it was more beautiful that he could ever imagined. When Abby drew away from him, he reluctantly let her go. Once again he was not expecting it, as she cupped his face in her hands and wiped the tears from his eyes with her thumbs.

"I _never_ would have left you by choice," she whispered.

"I know."

"Whatever happened to take you away from me n' Connor. It's not what we would have wanted. We had to have died to leave you all alone. I could never abandon you... you're my baby." She went up on the tips of her toes and pressed her lips to his forehead. "We'll be a family now. Alright? You, me, Connor and... and we're going to name the baby Nicholas, just so there's no confusion."

Abby smiled and Matt laughed before he caught her up in another crushing hug. He'd had one miracle today and he prayed he'd have another. "We should get back to Connor."

!*!*!

Two weeks passed and Connor was virtually his old self again. He'd spent most of the time in bed, being waited on hand and foot by Abby. She insisted that she take care of him and he hadn't argued. He loved Abby's show of devotion and love. He promised in jest to do the same for her when she was hugely pregnant. He'd been pleasantly surprised when he'd received a kiss instead of a cuff to the back of his head. Matt was a frequent presence and were it not for Connor's trust in Abby, he'd have sworn their new closeness might've made him worry. Abby seemed to be treating Matt as her new best friend. Connor was magnanimous towards the man, who had after all saved his life. Still, Connor wondered what was going on between the two of them whenever they caught each other's eye and smiled.

Abby had to be persuasive with Connor when Matt had invited them to meet him at a house out in the country. She knew Connor was questioning why Matt came to visit them so often and why she always greeted him with a big smile and a warm hug. Matt wanted to be the one to tell Connor his story and Abby agreed. She'd be there to help Connor understand and accept their grown son into their lives, but it was Matt's decision to reveal the truth and she respected that. While Connor recovered from his illness, she'd had long, deep conversations with Matt. He told her stories from his childhood and not all of them were dire and pessimistic. He'd been well loved and raised by a good man and for that she was eternally grateful. As they shared stories Abby couldn't help but come to love him very much. He was a part of her despite the fact that they'd spent a lifetime apart. The child she carried was not destined to the same fate as the man before her. With his 'big brother' in his life, her little Nicholas would know a world free of ruin, chaos and death. Her new son would be loved and protected all his life.

"Doesn't it strike you as odd?" asked Connor as he drove with Abby along the single lane road towards the address Matt had provided for them.

"Nope," replied Abby, smiling at Connor.

"I understand that he's our friend. And I'm grateful that he knew how to save my life with that drug cocktail n' all that, but, I dunno."

"Try and understand things from his point of view. He grew up in that horrific future world. He's barely had any friends of family of his own. You remember how much Cutter cared for us, Danny too. Matt's the same way."

"You're right, I suppose. You usually are." He reached across and took her hand up in his and brought it to his lips to bestow a kiss upon.

"Usually?" Abby gave him a grin and Connor returned it tenfold.

"Sorry. You're always right."

"That's better."

They drove in contented silence, intrigued to find such beautiful rural area only an hour outside of London. They came to a drive marked with the sign Matt told them to look for and Connor turned the vehicle in. The canopy of trees stretched above them for nearly a mile along the gravel path before opening up to reveal a beautiful courtyard in front of a magnificent house. Connor whistled appreciatively and Abby was in awe. The house was exquisite. Matt was there waiting for them, leaning against his own ARC vehicle. He smiled as he saw them approach. They parked and got out, walking the short distance to where Matt stood.

"Thank you for coming," he spoke earnestly. "How are you both feeling?"

"Connor's feeling great, aren't you?" Abby provided as she smiled at her fiancé. "I think today's the first day he's felt completely well."

"That's good to hear. And you?"

"Tossed her cookies all morning," grinned Connor as he settled his arm around her waist and his hand possessively upon her hip. Abby elbowed him in the ribs and Connor winced. "Steady on."

Matt smiled at the pair of them and the looks of complete love and devotion that flowed effortlessly between them.

"Who does the house belong to?" asked Abby as she admired it.

"Actually," began Matt as he pulled out a set of keys and passed them to Abby. "It belongs to you." Matt cracked a sly smile at his parents' dumbstruck faces.

"Matt, we can't possibly..." Connor started, before Abby smacked the back of her hand to his stomach.

"Yes we can!" Abby enthused. "It's perfect! Thank you!" Abby hugged Matt with all her might and he returned her embrace reverently.

"This place should be filled with love and children. You two can do that."

"Thank you, Matt... but why?" asked Connor, still bewildered.

"Why don't you come with me to the local pub and I'll explain? It's only a fifteen minute drive down the road." There was a hopeful look in Matt's eyes and Connor felt oddly powerless against it. Abby's had the same effect on him.

"Yeah, alright. Abby?"

Abby turned into Connor and pressed a lingering kiss to his mouth. "You two go ahead. I'm going to explore the house. I want to find the perfect room for the nursery," she replied. She gave Matt a loving smiled and left the pair of them to each other. Abby watched as Matt and Connor drove away together. _My boys_, she thought happily to herself. Abby unlocked the front door and entered into her new home. The hours passed and she absorbed the sense and atmosphere of every room in the house. However, she was continuously drawn back to one in particular. There were two master suites, but one of them had small adjacent annex with a west facing window. She supposed it was meant to be a dressing parlour by judging the age of the house, but it was just big enough, Abby thought, for the baby's nursery. Their son wouldn't have to be in another room altogether. He could be close to her and Connor and they could be at his crib in mere moments if he needed them. That was where Connor found her two hours later, looking out the window to the garden below. She greeted him with a smile and a kiss and he wrapped her up in his arms and sighed.

"How's your head?" Abby asked.

"Fine. I only had a couple of pints," he replied, looking around the little room and having the same ideas about it as Abby had.

"No, I meant how are you grasping what Matt told you?"

"Still processing to be honest. It's a lot."

"I know. But in some way or another, he's our son."

"That he is. I don't see much of myself in him though."

"Oh I do. He's brave, selfless, and inherently good. Those are your qualities."

"He's never even seen _Farscape_!"

"Oh Connor." Abby laughed and kissed him again. "I love him, you know? I know he and Nicholas will be completely different people, but in another world, I was his mother. I can't help it."

"There's no need to. It might be completely out of science fiction, but he's ours. I'll love him too - once I get my head around it."

"All he wants is a family."

"We'll give him one. Does this mean that we can have lots of children then? Brothers and sisters for Matt?"

"Let's just get through this one first, okay?"

"Three? Can I get you to agree to at least three?"

"Connor..."

"Please?"

"Okay. Fine."

"Yay!"

"You are such a dork."

"I know. But you love me anyways."

"I do."

With that her lips sought his, safe in the knowledge that whatever the future had in store for them, at the least their unborn son would not grow up in the desolate, ruined world that Matthew Anderson had.

The End


End file.
